


Kurt and Blaine Attempt Couples Yoga

by ProblematicProcrastinator



Category: Glee
Genre: Couple Yoga, Fluff, It’s pretty vague, M/M, One or two sexual innuendos but that’s about it, Yoga, takes place sometime between season 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicProcrastinator/pseuds/ProblematicProcrastinator
Summary: Kurt invites Blaine over so they can try a unique activity that he claims will strengthen their bond.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 18





	Kurt and Blaine Attempt Couples Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known, this is the first Glee work I’ve ever written and the idea came to be at, like, 2am.... enjoy!

"You see, Kurt, when you invited me over your place and then promptly afterwards send a text saying 'prepare to get sweaty' you can't expect me to take that in an innocent way." Blaine deadpanned as he took a seat on the living room couch and leaned back, giving his boyfriend an exasperated sigh just to show how let down he was. His current outfit consisted of a baggy pair of basketball shorts and a coffee stained t-shirt he'd hastily grabbed off his bedroom floor in order to rush to the Hudson-Hummel household.

Kurt gave Blaine a puzzled expression as if he were the crazy one (despite his own outfit saying otherwise). The taller male was standing before Blaine in a light blue sports headband (that was pushing his hair up in a messy, almost pineapple-esque fashion), a black Celine Dion t-shirt and a pair of dark grey yoga pants that was clearly made for the opposite sex as they were emphasizing all the wrong places (or right places, depending on who you asked).

"It's not my fault you have a dirty mind." Kurt retorted, placing his hands on his waist as he gave Blaine an eyebrow raise. "Besides, this will be fun too!"

"Yoga is fun? Yoga, Kurt, yoga…" Blaine accentuated. He knew Kurt was stubborn and once he had his mind set on something, he wasn't going to change it anytime soon. 

"Yes, Blaine, yoga." Kurt repeated, mocking Blaine's audibly disappointed tone. "Now, I understand where this bitter attitude is coming from but you're going to have to push past those teenage hormones just for an hour so we can do this."

"And why exactly are we doing this again, Kurt?" Blaine questioned, draping his right leg casually over his left. It was clear that his libido was fading now and he was steadily beginning to accept their plans, knowing that Kurt was stuck in his ways and most likely wouldn’t let up.

"Okay so I was scrolling through Twitter, as one does, and saw a Healthline advertisement with the happiest, straightest looking couple doing yoga together," Kurt explained as he took a seat beside Blaine and placed his hand gently on the other male's knee. "And then I thought… holy shit, my boyfriend and I could absolutely do this but better."

Blaine fondly smiled at Kurt's comment, unable to resist the brunette's naturally charming way with words. It seemed he knew just what to say to get Blaine on board with a seemingly ridiculous idea. He turned his torso so he could properly face Kurt as he spoke.

"We could, couldn't we?" Blaine replied in a gentle manner. “And gayer.”

"Exactly." Kurt gushed, delicately taking Blaine's calloused hands into his own perfectly moisturized, soft ones. He ran his thumb over the dorsal side of Blaine's hand before raising an eyebrow at him. "Were you just working out?"

Blaine let out a single chuckle, tilting his head ever so gently, "No. Why?"

"You need to moisturize more. You've got rough palms. I'll let you borrow some lotion after we finish our yoga sesh."

Blaine dropped his head in defeat, giving Kurt a view of the stray curls that had just barely escaped the wrath of his extra strength hair gel that he was known to use religiously. Kurt smiled and planted a kiss on the top of Blaine's hands before standing up, releasing the grip he’d previously had on the other.

"C'mon, babe, let's start with an easy one first." Kurt picked his phone off of the nearby coffee table and went to his gallery to show Blaine pictures of the already downloaded positions he'd wanted to try. 

Blaine stood up from the couch and walked beside Kurt, resting his chin on the taller boy's shoulder so he could look over the selection of pictures as well. 

The first one did seem relatively easy; A male and a female each planted on their bottoms facing one another as they held hands and pressed their feet together in the air. Together their bodies created a shape similar to the letter W; Simple enough.

"Okay… I think we can manage that." Blaine commented, turning his gaze to Kurt. "We were both Cheerios after all; flexibility is in our blood."

"Oh we've been knew that, Anderson. " Kurt purred, turning his body to face the shorter male. "Okay okay okay, hun, sit down."

Blaine fondly rolled his eyes as he watched Kurt delicately sit down on the freshly vacuumed living room carpet, giving Blaine a cheeky wink once he was seated.

"You're too much sometimes." Blaine replied as he took a seat across from Kurt, keeping his knees up so he could rest his chin on them. "Only Kurt Hummel would invite me over for yoga and not a booty call."

"Ooh I know? How scandalous." Kurt gushed, fanning himself with his hand. "Now c'mon, Blaine, quit being cute n' pouty so we can get this show on the road."

"More like get this show over with as soon as possible."

His snarky reply earned him a light kick in the leg from Kurt but other than that they quickly moved on, holding hands so they could attempt to the duo in the photo’s pose. It was a bit odd to get used to at first but nothing the two couldn't handle. It ended up being a 2 minute process filled with soft giggles and fond gazes at one another as they attempted the ridiculous pose together. In the end, both let go at once (as they'd agreed on doing) and flopped backwards on the floor, their legs draped over one another's. 

"That… that was an experience." Kurt commented between soft breaths.

"Do you feel like our bodies and spirits connected at all?" Blaine teasingly asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I understand that you're attempting to mock me but I do think we connected in a way." Kurt sat himself up and crossed his legs, looking over at Blaine. "I mean, spirits aren't real and our bodies never physically connected but we definitely were on a similar wavelength."

"Interesting hypothesis but I feel like we'd be more in tune if we connected physically too." 

That earned him a stray throw pillow to the face. In Kurt's defense, it was the closest and easiest item to toss at the raven haired male. Blaine chuckled in response and knocked the pillow aside, “Kidding kidding..”

He wasn’t kidding.

“Jokes aside, let’s try to keep going. I’ve got a few more photos to show you.” Kurt replied, picking his phone back up from the couch. Blaine merely exhaled before standing up on his feet once more. 

After that, the poses only got more elaborate and more questionable to anyone who might accidentally walk in on the two. Some were challenging, some were…. only moderately challenging but all of them were physically demanding in one way or another. However they managed to do a solid ⅖ of the poses which both males considered a win. Especially due to the fact that each one was more tiring than the last.

Blaine sat on the floor with his legs stretched out in front of himself, leaning back using his hands to prop himself up. His white shirt had grown damp after the tiring exercise they’d done, which was actually kind of attractive to Kurt in a “masculine, hot boyish” sense. The sweat had even caused some natural curls to show in his heavily gelled back hair.

Kurt was now laying on the couch with his eyes shut, steadily catching his breath. He was more tired than Blaine considering he wasn’t exactly the most athletic person to exist (shocking, he knows). 

“Right… so we.. we still have 27 minutes and counting worth of yoga poses, wanna keep going?” Kurt asked, removing his headband to wipe the warm moisture off of his forehead.

Blaine pulled his knees up and rested his chin lightly on top of them. He raised one of his bushy eyebrows at his partner and smirked, “Be honest with me, Kurt… do you really want to do 27 more minutes worth of yoga?”

“Oh God, not a chance…” Kurt huffed, turning his head to face Blaine with a weak smile.

Blaine let out a soft chuckle and scooted himself closer to the couch, “I figured not.”

Kurt grunted as he sat himself before exhaling, “Right… you know me too well I guess.”

Blaine put his hands on the couch and pulled himself up so he was now seated on the right side of Kurt, “Do you feel like we, I dunno, connected better with our auras..?”

“I don’t know. Maybe… What about you?”

“Kinda. I mean, we were so close it almost felt more intimate than sex.”

Kurt giggles at that, “Almost.”

“Almost.”

Silence.

Kurt yawned softly and, like most of his actions, gently leaned his head against Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine didn’t mind of course. In fact, he rested his head against the brunette, closing his eyes as well. The only sound in the room was their light breathing and the occasional white noise that the cars driving outside provided.

Neither of them were sure if their bond was strengthened or if their “auras connected” that day. All they knew is that they enjoyed this time they spent together and felt comfortable with one another’s company. 

And you know what? That was good enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have a writing prompt, request/suggestion or simply wanna say "hi!" then here's my writing tumblr: https://starbursto.tumblr.com


End file.
